


Can't Say No

by bekkis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekkis/pseuds/bekkis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for salt_burn_porn! For the prompt, <i>strong resistance</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Say No

It's too hot in the hotel room.

It's Sam's idea to take a break, to stop somewhere, anywhere for a few days and just get some freakin' rest. _The apocalypse isn't going anywhere without us, Dean_, he says and Dean just does what Sam wants.

Like always.

They're completely off the radar, haven't heard from anyone in days. Even Cas, who has a nasty habit of popping up whenever he damn pleases, hasn't shown up. Maybe 'cause Dean told him to fuck off for a few days, told Cas that Sam needed a break.

Yeah, _Sam_ needs a break.

They're in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of the worst fuckin' heatwave ever, and Dean's going crazy. The A.C. in the hotel room crapped out two days earlier and they're too low on funds to get another room. Sam doesn't seem to care though. He's stretched out on one of the hotel beds, his left leg bent up and his shorts stretching obscenely. Dean can see Sam's dick, his shorts so worn that they're barely covering him. Dean shifts in his seat again, his own shorts pulling against his crotch. Sam sighs, turning over on his other side.

"Fuckin' hot in here."

Dean rolls his eyes and pulls his laptop closer. Sam's hair is damp and stringy, hanging over his forehead and Dean can see trail of sweat dripping from his forehead. It makes him look younger, even though he's a freakin' giant now. Sam opens his eyes, staring right at Dean.

It's been quiet, way too quiet.

It's been a long time since he's touched Sam. They spent a year fighting, a year avoiding talking about anything and now Sam won't shut up. Except now, because Sam's body is doing the talking for him. Dean looks down again, sees Sam's dick pressing up against his shorts. Dean looks away, ignores his own dick and resists the urge to push Sam down on the bed and go to town.

He wants to give in, go over there and swallow him down and make him come. Wants to slide his fingers inside before he pushes his dick and fuck Sam 'till Sam can't do anything but moan.

But he doesn't. They haven't in months. Not since all the bullshit, Ruby and the demon blood and the fuckin' _angels_, they haven't fucked in months. Dean's been holding everything back and it looks like Sam's had about enough of waiting.

"Dean," Sam starts. He reaches down and cups himself, hands rubbing his dick and Dean swallows.

"Stop it."

"Dean, c'mon," Sam pleads. "Dean..."

Dean's never been able to resist Sam's voice. _Dean_ was the first thing Sam ever learned to say and he says it like a prayer, over and over, in a million different tones and for a million different reasons but it always means the same thing. All wrapped up in that one word, _Dean_. It's Sam at eight, sitting in a crappy motel room, asking too many questions and looking at Dean like he's got all the answers. It's Sam at fifteen, too angry and always touching him, hands where they shouldn't be. It's Sam at eighteen, letting Dean fuck him one last time before he leaves on a late bus to California.

It's Sam begging Dean to kill him in a hotel room in Connecticut and it's Sam punching him and leaving, starting the end of the world.

"Shut it," Dean croaks out. He slams his laptop shut. "Just..."

"Dean," Sam moans again. He lifts his hips, pressing his hand against his dick. He tips his head back, sweat rolling down his face and his neck.

Dean wants...well, he wants too much. And that's always been the problem with Sam. He's never been able to resist anything when it comes to Sam.

Sam rolls over onto his stomach, pressing his hips into the bed and shorts stretched across his ass. His back is miles of dark skin, broad shoulders that Dean just wants to mark as his own, wants to push Sam into the bed and leave him filthy and fucked out.

Sam moans again, humping the blankets. He turns his head to look at Dean, panting and just says, "please."

Dean's always been able to stop himself until Sam says _please_. Then it's game over.

He rubs his hand over his mouth and pushes himself out of the chair. He stops by the foot of the bed, watches Sam as he turns over on his back, stretching his legs. His dick is hard between his legs and Dean just can't resist this.

Dean reaches out, hand trailing along the top of Sam's shorts before pushing them down to his thighs. Sam's cock bobs out, already leaking and Dean groans. He leans down and presses his face against Sam's stomach, nips at his skin and teases Sam with his tongue. Sam pushes him away long enough to shove his shorts off and Dean presses him back down on the bed. He pushes Sam's legs up until they're bent at the knee, his balls and hole on display for him.

Dean leans down and nuzzles at Sam's balls, and Sam moans, hitching his hips up.

"Stay still," Dean mutters, hands grasping Sam's thighs as Dean holds him down. Sam smells musky and sweaty, should be completely disgusting but it's _Sam_.

Dean licks at Sam's balls before sucking one into his mouth, moaning at the taste. It's heady and warm, and he sucks until it's sloppy and wet. He pulls off and gives the same treatment to the other until his chin is covered in spit. Sam's moaning, face pressed against the comforter. Dean's ignoring his own dick, hard in his shorts, and sweat pooling low on his back. He pulls away from Sam long enough to wipe his face, Sam's balls heavy and red and spit soaked between his legs.

"Dean, c'mon, please." Sam grabs helplessly and Dean chuckles, pressing his hands against the bed.

"Just let me..." Dean leans down, swiping his tongue against Sam's hole before he pulls back enough to spit. He pushes two fingers into Sam's mouth, lets him suck on them obscenely, pressing against his check and Sam's tongue teasing them before he pulls them out. He sucks at Sam's balls, one and then the other, back and forth. He slides his two spit soaked fingers into Sam's hole, all the way to the knuckle until they're buried inside of him.

Sam's hot and tight against his fingers but Sam's begging him for more, foot nudging Dean's shoulders. Dean laughs before he leans down, slides his tongue between his fingers as he fucks Sam, stretching him open. He could do this all night, watch himself fuck Sam over and over again until Sam was wide and sloppy. He presses against Sam's prostate, rubs and rubs before Sam's keening and begging him for more.

His cock leaves a trail of pre-come all over his stomach and Dean swipes his tongue through it before sucking the head of Sam's cock into his mouth. Dean moans around it, Sam's dick so wide and hot and heavy in his mouth and it's _good_. He presses a third finger into Sam, stretching him even wider.

He pulls away, Sam's cock hitting his chin and dripping pre-come. "What d'ya think, Sammy? I could slide my whole hand in there."

Sam moans, thrusting his hips up and Dean slides a forth finger inside. It's too tight and not wet enough, it can't be, but Sam doesn't seem to give a shit. He sucks Sam's dick into his mouth, letting it hit the back of his throat before pulling off again, teasing his tongue along the head. Sam's so close, he can tell. He fucks Sam with his fingers and sucks down his cock as far as he can.

Sam pushes up and Dean swallows back the reflex to gag as Sam's cock slides deep into his mouth. He can barely breath, spit rolling down his chin and he can't help but moan because it's _Sam_ and he fuckin' missed this.

That's all it seems to take for Sam, because then he's coming, hot come pouring down Dean's throat and his fingers pressing against Sam's prostate until Sam pulls away. His cock falls from Dean's mouth and Dean coughs, wiping the mess off of his face. Sam flops his arm over his eyes, trying to catch his breath.

Dean wipes his hand on his shorts, his cock throbbing inside of his shorts. He wants to tear them off, push his cock into Sam and fuck him.

But he holds back the urge. Sam peeks out at him from under his arm and smirks.

"Took you long enough."

Dean's about to smack him across the leg when Sam rolls off the bed. He gives Sam the finger and watches his ass as Sam walks towards the bathroom on shaky legs. He palms his dick and waits long enough for the shower to turn on before he follows Sam.

There's really no reason he has to resist fucking Sam in the shower.


End file.
